


Hey There Beautiful

by RoseMeister



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble based on one of Cait's lines, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMeister/pseuds/RoseMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Beautiful" even two hundred years later, the word had still felt poisoned to Sam. But here, when it's sung off Cait's lips, she feels like that word means something again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Beautiful

"Hey there beautiful."

The word curves on her lips, like the sudden depth of what she's saying has only just struck her, and the word changes as she says it, a smile that lifts it higher and higher until it's a song to Sam's ears.

It's not even the first time she's heard that word, but it was always her family, or strangers that said it, until a word that should be luminous became dull to her ears, bitter in her mouth. "You're a beautiful girl Sam." Her mother always said that, but by seventeen, with locked away tears and blood staining her clothes, she could never believe that. It turned into a word of pretending, of self-hate and self-destruction. 

It was beyond being merely worthless, but twisted, until it's every utterance felt like a slap to her face, a stab to her heart.

But the way Cait says it... God. Sam never thought she could love a word more than when it's weighted on Cait's lips, and can't even fly out without a smile spilling from her lips. Sam can't even doubt her, not for a second, not when Cait looks at her like that, just stares with the softest expression imaginable.

Sam steps close to her, until she can feel Cait's breath, watch her eyes, so full of intoxicating warmth that she feels like she'll never be cold again. She leans into her lips, warm and strong. 

She kisses her like she's trying to taste the word on her lips. Almost strong enough to steal it, but she doesn't want to take it off her, she just wants Cait to whisper it again and again until her heart can't take any more.


End file.
